Absence of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan surprises Jennifer with some very generous gifts, but then she has an accident. He has to make her see that he isn't the enemy she thinks he is
1. absence of the hart

Absence of the Heart

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer Hart woke up and stretched. She had woken up to tell Jonathan goodbye, and then after he had left for the office, she had fallen back asleep.

It was exactly what he had been counting on.

He had snuck back up the stairs, and had left a card and a present on the bed for her.

He placed it right on his pillow, where he knew that she would see it.

She woke up and saw it immediately. She opened the card first.

"Sweetheart, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Get showered and dressed, and go see Max. He will give you your next clue. Love you darling."

She opened the present. It was a beautiful diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet.

"That man…"

She was going to have to remember to thank him properly later on.

She went downstairs and found Max. He had made her favorite breakfast- bacon, eggs, and French toast.

"Good morning, Mrs. H. Your plate is already prepared. Out on the patio".

She went and sat at the table, and Freeway came running up to her.

"Hi my baby." She petted him some, and then started eating.

After she was done, she picked up her dishes to take them inside.

Underneath her plate, was the second clue.

"Darling, you are the loveliest woman I have ever known, inside and out. Go to the room in the house that starts with the first letter in the name of the city in which we met. Love you".

She put her dishes in the sink and headed for the Library.

Taped to the globe, was another card.

"Darling, the first thing I noticed about you was how beautiful and gorgeous your eyes were. You will find the next clue in the drawer where you keep the last ingredient in your nighttime beauty ritual. Love you".

She headed upstairs and found the baby oil. There was another clue in the drawer.

"Sweetheart, I fall more and more in love with you each and every day. Our bedroom faces this direction. You will find the next clue on the window that faces that same direction. Love you more than anyone in the world".

She headed to the bedroom, and found the North window. She pulled the curtains back and propped on the windowsill was a card and another gift.

"Darling, I could be in a room full of thousands of people, but when you enter the room, I only have eyes for you. Go find the man in the house who gets as much attention from you as I do. And I'm not talking about Max".

She opened the gift. It was a pair of earrings to match the bracelet.

She headed downstairs and started calling for Freeway.

"Ok boy, go find your mommy". Max clipped the latest clue to his collar and he took off.

"Here boy!"

Freeway came running. She saw the clue and took it off his collar.

"Babe, you are my last first kiss, and my best one. You fill find the next clue at the place where I always give you an extra olive. Love you".

She went to the bar in the den, and reached down for the vodka that Jonathan always used when he made her martinis. She found the clue right underneath it.

"Honey, my favorite part of each day is coming home to you. And my favorite part of every night is holding you in my arms. There is something new waiting for you outside. Love you, honey".

She went to the back patio. She didn't see anything new. She went to the pool. Nothing new there either.

She went back through the house and out to the front door, and there on the driveway, was a brand new silver Porsche Cayenne SUV.

Jennifer's hand went up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it.

Max came up behind her. "Keys are in it, Mrs. H. Go ahead. Take it for a spin".

She hesitated. She had on a beautiful plum colored top, some black leggings, and some black wedge short boots.

She grabbed her purse, phone and keys, and headed to the car.

She took the red bow off, and climbed inside. She found the keys in the cupholder. She looked over to the passenger seat, and there were a few more cards and gifts. She opened the first card.

"Babe, hope you love it as much as I love you, and as much as I love spoiling you. You take me for a spin tonight, and then I will return the favor".

She opened up one of the boxes. It was a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring to match the bracelet and earrings.

She opened up the next card.

"Sweetheart- fly with me? How about London, where we met and fell in love? How about next week, for 5 days? How about the penthouse suite at the Ritz? You can tell me your answer as soon as we are together again. Love you".

She opened the last package and found a diamond and sapphire pendant on a silver chain.

She teared up at his generosity.

Only one thing left to do, she started the car, and headed out.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was in a meeting. There were at least 5 other people in the meeting. It was very tense, because the merger they were planning was falling apart.

Jennifer stepped off the elevator and headed straight to his office.

She opened the door, and headed straight to him.

"Jennifer, honey? You ok?"

She didn't respond. She just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss in kind. He started motioning for everyone to leave.

When they were finally alone, and he and Jennifer came up for air, he pulled her close.

"I take it you liked your surprises, darling?"

He kissed her neck a little.

"Yes, darling. I love all of them. And you know how I love fast cars".

"Yes, I do."

"But not as much as I love you, darling".

She kissed him again.

"Sweetheart, if I told you that you and I could be alone together, without any interruptions for 5 days straight, would you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Would you go on a trip with me?"

"Of course".

"Wanna go to London?"

"Yes, to everything in your card, darling".

He kissed her neck some.

"Darling, what if I told you that I had another surprise for you?"

"I would tell you that I don't deserve it, and that you have done enough".

"Where you are concerned honey, there is no such thing as enough".

"So, what's my surprise?"

"Well, it involves dinner, and dancing, and then a whole lot of relaxing".

"My favorite things to do with you, darling".

She kissed him a little longer.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting, darling. But I just couldn't help myself".

"Babe, you are the only one who can interrupt anything I am doing. I will always drop everything for you".

She kissed him again.

"I guess I better go, so you can get back to work. Just one question, when did you plant all those cards without me seeing?"

"When I woke up this morning, before I woke you up to tell you goodbye".

"You are so sneaky, darling".

"Sweetheart. When you get home, there will be a new outfit waiting for you. I will be home at 5 p.m sharp, and we will leave as soon as I change clothes."

"Ok, darling. I love you".

She kissed him again, and headed out.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came home and made herself lunch, and took it to the patio. She and Freeway were enjoying the nice weather when a storm cloud came up suddenly.

She took him back inside and then went upstairs.

Max had put the new outfit on their bed. She opened the bag to find a beautiful one shoulder beaded bright blue evening gown. She went and took a nice long bubble bath. She took her time getting sure her hair and makeup were just right. When Jonathan walked in the door, she was waiting on him, with a fresh cocktail in her hand.

"Hi darling!" She took a sip of her drink, and then threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Give me a few minutes to change. You can keep me company, if you'd like".

"We won't leave on time, if I do, darling".

"Good point. See you in 20 minutes".

She kissed him and then sat on the couch, while she waited for him. Freeway came and kept her company.

She was wearing the necklace, earrings, ring and bracelet that he had given her that day.

She had also put on the perfume that he loved, the one that she knew drove him crazy.

He came down a few minutes early, and they headed out.

They got in the new Porsche, and she let him drive.

"You like the car babe?"

"No. I love it".

"Where are we headed, darling?"

"It's part of the surprise. All will be revealed shortly".

He drove them to their first location. It was a house, that overlooked the beach.

"Darling, where are we?"

"Sweetheart, let's go inside and then I will explain".

He got out of the car, came around and helped her out of the car, and led her inside.

She instantly fell in love with the place. It was a house, that was beautifully decorated, and had the most gorgeous view.

"Jonathan, would you like to tell me what is going on?"

"Darling, last month, Hart Industries bought a property that was going to be foreclosed upon. We not only got the business property, but the estate of the previous owner as well. It was all packaged together in the sale. So, I sold off everything I could, and this was the one thing I decided to keep. I figured that when you and I need a place to go to just get away, we can come here. We are only a half hour from home, but it feels much farther than that. And nobody will know where we are, except for Max."

"Darling, I love it".

He showed her around. It had 4 bedrooms, one of which was a TV room, and one that was an office/library. The master bedroom was upstairs and had the best view of the ocean. There was a terrace that they could go out on and hear the waves.

"I took the liberty of having all new furniture put up here, darling. And I redid the shower, and totally updated the bathroom. I also had them build the closet out and make it bigger for you, in case you ever want to store clothes here. But the best part is, it's quiet. We won't disturb anyone up here at all".

"Disturb? What do you mean by that?"

She saw the look on his face.

"Jonathan…"

"Nothing really, darling. It's just last week when we were making love and we got a little intense, well when I went downstairs, Max mentioned that he was looking for some peace and quiet. And I don't know if he heard us or not, but it's nice to know that we can always come here and nobody will hear us".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I can't help it, darling. You just get me so excited, and make me lose control". She kissed him again.

"You do the same to me, darling. You always have".

"So, are we going to dinner and then coming back here, darling?"

"No. I am having it delivered. It should be here any minute".

They headed downstairs, and she kicked her shoes off, and started looking in the cabinets to see what was there.

Everything was perfect. They had plates, napkins, glasses, silverware, all the utensils and gadgets a kitchen would need. Jonathan had thought of everything.

She set the table. She found a bar set up and tested the ingredients to see how old they were.

They seemed to be fairly new, so she made him a Manhattan, and then herself a double vodka martini straight up. He was still outside paying the delivery man for their dinner. When he came back in, she had the table set and the drinks waiting on him.

"La Scala, my beautiful wife's favorite restaurant".

"Oh darling, you know me so well".

He lit the candles on the table, and then sat down next to her.

After a wonderfully delightful meal, he took their plates to the sink, and they rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

He took her hand and led her out to the terrace.

He stepped back in and made them each another cocktail, and then joined her outside.

"Darling, the view is simply stunning".

He was staring at her.

"Yes, it always is".

She blushed and smiled at him.

He set up a wireless Bluetooth speaker, and then held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Certainly, darling".

They set their drinks down, and then started dancing. She rested her cheek against his. She closed her eyes and just let him lead her and hold her close.

After a few songs, he handed her both of their drinks, and then swiftly picked her up, and then carried her through the sliding glass doors, and stopped to let her close it behind them. He carried her all the way up to the top floor, and set her down next to the bed.

"You are so beautiful".

He kissed her very tenderly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He unzipped her dress.

"Darling, I brought some of your favorite pajamas over here just in case we ever stay the night. Top drawer".

She went to go look.

"Darling, you only have your pajamas in here".

"Well, my pajama tops on you are my favorite".

She slipped her dress off, and slipped one on.

He was undressing also. He put on a pair of pajama pants.

He joined her on the bed. They kissed and cuddled for a few minutes, and then he told her to roll over.

He grabbed the baby oil, and told her to undo the pajama top.

He straddled her back, and then gave her a deep tissue backrub just the way he knew she liked it.

"You have the best hands, darling". She was moaning and had her head on her hands and her eyes closed.

After a glorious massage, they switched places and she gave him one. She was going to get off of him and lay beside him, but instead, she scratched his back for him. It was one of his favorite things she did for him.

After about 30 minutes, she climbed off of him, and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and they made love. Several times.

They were just about to fall asleep, when Jennifer stirred.

"Darling, are we staying here tonight, or are we going back to Willow Pond?"

"Whatever you want to do, darling".

"Up to you. You planned this date night".

She nestled back into his arms.

"Max knew we were going out tonight, but he will be expecting us, darling. We should head back. Is that ok with you?"

"It's absolutely fine, Jonathan".

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for a lovely time, darling. It was nice to get away".

She kissed him, and got up to get dressed.

He rolled out of bed and got dressed too.

They headed downstairs.

She looked at the clock. It was a little after 12.

He helped her into the car, and they headed home, holding hands all the way.

***Willow Pond***

They slipped into the house, and found Max and Freeway asleep on the couch.

Jennifer leaned down and whispered to Freeway to get off the couch. "You know better, buster".

She covered Max with a blanket, and they turned out the light.

She and Jonathan slipped upstairs and went to bed.

As they climbed into bed, something occurred to Jennifer.

"Darling, we don't have a name for the new place, do we?"

"I don't think so. It didn't have a name when I bought it."

"What was the last name of the previous owner?"

"Lancaster, I believe".

"You know what it reminds me of? That cute little inn where we spent our honeymoon. What was the name of it?"

"Monteclair Place".

"Yes, that's it. It was such a sweet little peaceful place, and so is the beach house. That's what we should name it darling. Monteclair".

"Fine with me".

She kissed him a few times, and they turned out the light.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer were sleeping all nestled together. She had her head on his chest, and her arms wrapped around him. He had his arms wrapped around her. He wanted to get up, but she was so peaceful like that, he didn't want to wake her.

He grabbed his phone and texted his secretary that he had something important to do, and that he would be late.

He snuggled back against the pillows and fell back asleep with her.

She woke up around 9, and realized he was still with her.

She woke him up, and was panicked.

"Darling, you are late! We overslept!"

"Relax, sweetheart. I woke up earlier, and texted that I had something I had to do and that I would be in later."

"What did you have to do?"

"Hold you while you slept, darling".

She just looked at him, and couldn't believe he did that.

"Well, darling, you just looked so peaceful. And I wasn't about to put a stop to that".

She leaned up and kissed him.

She got up and headed for the shower.

After she was dressed and ready, she went downstairs. Max was up, and had fed Freeway.

Jennifer made her and Jonathan some eggs and toast. She wasn't the best cook, but she could cook some things.

She was sitting at the table when he came down, ready to go.

He quickly ate, and then kissed her goodbye.

"See you tonight, darling. Have a good day".

"Bye darling." She kissed him.

He headed out the front, and she went upstairs and changed. She decided to spend the day out by the pool.

She grabbed a towel, and her book, and headed out to the pool.

She laid out there till about 4, and she woke up and realized that it was almost time for Jonathan to be home.

She got up and went inside and headed to shower and change clothes. As soon as she got to the bedroom, she realized that she was sunburned.

She quickly got in the shower, and tried to wash it away, but it was no use. She was burned.

She put some aloe on her shoulders and arms and put on some loose fitting clothes, and put her hair up.

She was sitting downstairs waiting on Jonathan when he came home.

"Darling, did you have a good day?"

"Yes, kind of. I laid by the pool, so you would have a gorgeous tanned wife, and I fell asleep and got burned. How was your day, darling?"

"It would have been much better if I had been lying by the pool with you, sweetheart".

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Max is going to make us a gourmet meal tonight, darling. And then you and I are going to relax and maybe go for a midnight swim".

"Sounds great".

After dinner was over, Jennifer went upstairs and was putting some more aloe on.

Jonathan came into take his suit off.

"Darling, is there anything special in London that you want to do?"

"Oh yes".

"What's that, darling?"

"Spending time with you, of course".

He came over and rubbed a generous layer of aloe on her back and shoulders.

She leaned her head forward.

"Thank you, darling."

"Anything for you, sweetheart".

After he was finished, he kissed her neck a few times and then she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it is, I will do it again in a shot".

He picked her up, and carried her to bed. She reached for her nightgown jacket.

"Darling, you won't be needing that".

The next morning, they woke up and had breakfast with Max.

Jonathan was going into the office for some meetings so that he wouldn't have to work while they were on their trip.

Jennifer was going to stay home and get their things ready to leave.

"Darling, what if I told you that we could have a relaxing weekend in New York City this weekend before we fly to London on Sunday night?"

"Oh darling, could we? I love New York!"

"Sure. We were going to have a layover there anyway to refuel. I can just call and arrange for us to be flown to NYC tonight, and then we can leave from there on Sunday".

She kissed him. "Perfect. You are absolutely, totally perfect".

She kissed him goodbye when he left, and went upstairs to get their things ready.

She had been packing for a few hours, and suddenly felt very tired and nauseous. She went to go downstairs to ask Max if they had any pepto bismol, when Freeway came running towards her at the top of the stairs. She didn't see him, and tripped over him and fell down the stairs, hitting her head a few times.

Max heard the commotion, and came running.

"Mrs. H., are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and moaned.

She looked at him, and heard him talking to her, but didn't know how to respond.

"Mrs. H! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you".

"Are you alright?"

"I don't…I don't know".

He helped her up, and she immediately said her head was hurting. He helped her to the couch and got her an ice bag for her head.

He called Jonathan from the kitchen.

"Mr. H., sorry to bother you, but Mrs. H. had a little accident and fell down the stairs. She says she's alright, but I'm not buying it. I think she might need to go to the hospital".

"Take her to the community hospital, and I will meet you there".

"Right away".

Max got her ice bag, and took it to her.

"I am taking you to the hospital. Here's your shoes, here's your purse. Come on, I'll help you up".

She just stared at him, and let him help her up.

He led her to the car, and helped her in.

They drove to the hospital in silence.

***Bel Air Community Hospital***

Max and Jennifer pulled up and parked, and he helped her out of the car. He was leading her inside when Jonathan showed up.

"Darling, are you ok?" He kissed the side of her forehead.

"Thanks for bringing her, Max".

He looked at Jennifer.

"We are going to get you checked out, darling."

They walked in. Jennifer hadn't answered at all, and seemed more confused than ever.

She was taken back almost immediately, and they noticed that she was having a hard time answering the nurse's questions. They were concerned that her fall might have caused a stroke, so they gave her an injection to reduce the effects. She was given a room, and Jonathan and Max were allowed to go back in there with her.

She was lying in the bed, looking around when Jonathan and Max walked in.

"Darling, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts".

"Well that's to be expected. You fell down the stairs".

He leaned over to kiss her, and she put her hand up to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, darling, I was going to give you a kiss. It's one of our favorite things to do".

"Well, whomever this darling person that you speak of is, it sure isn't me".

"Sweetheart, it is you. It's only been you, and it will always only be you".

The doctor came in just then.

She examined her and wanted to do a head CT just to be safe.

"You have a very nice size lump on the back of your head, Mrs. Hart".

"Who is Mrs. Hart?"

Jonathan looked at her incredulously.  
"You are, darling".

"Stop calling me that!"

He looked hurt, but decided to play along. "Ok".

The doctor looked at her.

"Jennifer, what year is it?"

"1984".

"And what is your name?"

"Jennifer Sophia Edwards".

"Where do you live?"

"I have an apartment in New York".

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a journalist".

The doctor looked at her. "Well, you got the year right, and your name right. Your husband will have to answer whether you got the other questions right".

"Doctor, I don't have a husband."

"Jennifer, you and I were married 9 years ago. Don't you remember?"

"Me, married? No, that's impossible."

"I assure you, it's true. I am your husband, Jonathan. This is our houseman and friend, Max. He was at our wedding, he can vouch for it".

"Yes, that's true. And I live with you, so I know that you are married".

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember anything about being married".

The doctor spoke up then.

"You took a pretty nice fall, Mrs. Hart. You are suffering from temporary amnesia. It's totally normal that you are having some memory loss. Now, the best thing you can do is try to rest and let the memories come back to you. Don't force them too hard, you will wear yourself out. We are going to keep you overnight for observation. If everything goes well, you can go home in the morning".

"Thank you doctor".

Jonathan decided that if they had to cancel the NYC trip, they would just tack it on to the end.

The doctor left. Jonathan looked at Max.

"Max, why don't you go back to the house and get Mrs. H. some of her things so she will be more comfortable? Some pajamas, her robe, and maybe some pictures of us?"

"Right away Mr. H."

He leaned down and kissed Mrs. H. on the cheek. "Feel better, and I will be back as soon as I can".

She smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping me up today, sir. You are a nice man".

Max left. Jonathan pulled his chair over closer to Jennifer's bed.

"Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"I was in a house. And I wasn't feeling well. I was going to go downstairs for something. And then this furry beast came out of nowhere and I tripped and fell down the stairs. And then the nice man that just left here was there and he helped me up and took me to a couch. And then he got me a cold bag for my head and then put me in a car and kidnapped me and we came here".

"He didn't kidnap you, darling. He brought you to the hospital to be checked out. And the furry beast, that's our dog Freeway. He is your baby, and mine too".

"You keep saying that we are married. I have no memory of that at all. You told the doctor you were my husband, but I don't even remember meeting you. This is all very, very strange".

"I know, and I am sorry. I promise you that I am your husband, and that you are my gorgeous wife. Nothing is going to change that".

Just then, Jonathan's cellphone rang. It was Max.

"Mr. H., I came in the house and the carbon monoxide alarm was going off. I came up here to the bedroom, and I think that's where the leak is. So, I called the fire department. They are going to be here shortly, and I will come back to the hospital after they leave".

"Thanks, Max".

They hung up.

"Jennifer, do you remember not feeling well before you fell down the stairs?"

"kind of. I remember wanting some Pepto-Bismol. Why?"

"Well Max just called. He found a carbon monoxide leak in the bedroom. He called the Fire department to come fix it".

Jennifer just nodded.

Jonathan went to get the nurse.

"Page the doctor. We just found out another part of my wife's accident".

Jonathan returned to Jennifer's bedside.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything".

"Can you take me to the airport? I need to get back to New York".

"Jennifer, we live here in Bel Air. And you and I were going on a trip tonight to New York for the weekend, and then on to London. But, with your head injury, I am not sure that flying is the best idea".

"I don't live anywhere with you. I live in New York, I have an apartment of my own. No roommates".

"Jennifer, you and I were married 9 years ago, and you did have an apartment in New York. But you sold it when you married me and moved here".

"You keep saying that. But I don't have any memory of it. How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You have always trusted me, Jennifer. I am your husband. I hope that you always will trust me. I promise you, I am telling you the truth. When we get back to the house, you and I can sit and look at our wedding album for as long as you like".

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings. But, I just have no memories of knowing you, much less agreeing to marry you and being your wife. I don't have any memories of being anyone's wife."

"I understand. We will just have to be patient and wait for the memories to come back".

She put her face in her hands.

"I know you are frustrated Jennifer. I know you are scared. But I promise you that you don't have to be scared of me. You can trust me, honest. I love you".

The doctor came in then, and Jonathan explained about the carbon monoxide.

"Well, we will do a little blood draw, and then we can see if she has it in her system. If she does, we can give her some meds to flush it out of her system, and that might help bring her memory back".

"Thank you doctor".

"Hold it! No thank you. I prefer no needles".

"Jennifer, this is important. Now, you don't have to look at it. Just look at me".

He started to sing to her.

"Let me call you sweetheart…I'm in love with you…"

She focused totally on him, and not on the needle and didn't even realize they had done it till the song was over.

"All finished, these results won't take but about 30 minutes".

"Thank you, doctor".

Jennifer turned to him.

"You are quite the singer. Your wife must like that".

"She does. You are my wife and you always seemed to enjoy it".

"I wouldn't know".

Jonathan sighed.

Max got to the hospital about an hour later.

"Here ya go, Mrs. H! I got you a nightgown, your slippers and your robe. And I brought some pictures to help jog your memory. Here is one of the dog, Freeway. And here is your and Mr. H's wedding album".

Jonathan helped Jennifer up and to the bathroom.

"Do you need help changing into your nightgown?"

"No thank you, I can manage".

She closed the door and changed. When she emerged, he helped her back to bed.

"Thank you".

He picked up the pictures that Max had brought.

"This is our dog, Freeway".

"I remember him".

"You do?"

"Yes, he's the reason I'm here, remember?"

Jonathan nodded.

"And this, is our wedding album. You and I were married in Bel Air, on a beautiful August day. Your father gave you away. You and I pledged to always take care of each other, and to love each other always, no matter what".

He showed her pictures of their first dance, and them walking down the aisle, and him carrying her over the threshold of their home.

"Any of it ring a bell?"

"I'm sorry, but no".

Max stood up to go home.

"I am going to let you rest, Mrs. H. I hope you feel better and I will see you tomorrow".

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Max".

Jonathan went and asked the nurse to get him a bed.

When he came back, he started to take off his tie and unbutton his collar.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you are in the hospital, and I am not going anywhere. So, I am getting comfortable so that we can get some rest".

"You don't have to stay with me, really. I hate to keep you from your life".

"Darling, you are my life".

He sat by her and held her hand till she fell asleep.

The nurse wheeled the bed in for him, and he put it next to hers. He lowered the guardrail on her right side, and the one on his left. He made up the bed and climbed in, and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***Saturday Morning***

Jonathan woke up when the nurse came in to check her vitals at 6. Jennifer was still sleeping and had slept all night.

She woke up around 7, and found him staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

"You are so beautiful".

"It's very creepy to watch people sleep".

"Tell me, tell me what you remember". He was so hopeful.

"I remember that I live in New York, and that I am a journalist and that somehow I came out here to LA, and fell down some stairs and hit my head".

"Well you got most of it right".

"I need to figure out why I came here. Obviously, it was an assignment. So, if I was working on an article, then I must have an editor that I have to call and tell them what happened".

"Jennifer, you came out here because you married me. You fell down the stairs to our home. We were supposed to go to New York today on a trip, and then to London on Monday. There is no story".

She scowled at him.

"I am a journalist".

"One of the best".

"So, I have done lots of research in my day".

"I know, I have seen you do it".

"I have learned that when you perform an action, there are always feelings that are attached to it. You say that I am married to you. If that was true, wouldn't I feel something for you? I might not remember marrying you, but wouldn't I feel it?"

"Darling, you hit your head very hard. And it bruised your brain. And that's why you can't remember it, and that's why you can't feel it. But once it heals, you will".

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you. You would never leave me and just like I trust that, I trust that you will come back to me".

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Darling, I have an idea. Close your eyes".

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Just, please, close your eyes".

She reluctantly did. He leaned forward and kissed her very tenderly.

She opened her eyes at the end of the kiss.

"Anything?"

"It was very nice. But no, no memories."

He looked so defeated, and she felt so bad.

"Mr. Hart, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I just cannot remember".

"I know. And you can call me Jonathan, or better yet, darling".

She nodded.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and examined her again. Nothing new.

"Well, I am going to discharge you, but I want you to rest".

"Doctor. We had a trip planned for this weekend. Can we still fly? We own our own plane, so I know she will be safe. I can have a doctor accompany us if you think that's best".

"I tell you what. I am going to give you some pain pills to take, and if you get a headache, take one. Flights are fine, just stay hydrated, and make sure to rest."

He tore the prescription off and handed it to Jonathan.

"Enjoy your trip".

Jonathan helped Jennifer get out of bed and she headed to the bathroom to change clothes. He packed up everything, and then led her out. They stopped and signed papers, and the nurses insisted on pushing her out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

He went and brought the car around, and then helped her in.

"Jennifer, we had planned to spend the weekend in New York. Why don't we go home now, and then decide?"

She nodded.

They headed home.


	2. Remembering

Remembering

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer pulled up, and Jonathan opened the gate.

"Fancy".

"We've always liked it".

He parked in front of the house, and went around and opened her door for her.

"Do you always do that?"

"Yes. I am a gentleman".

"That's nice".

He led her inside the house and Freeway came running up to her.

"He loves his mama".

She leaned down to pet him.

"Hi there. You sure are cute".

She decided she wanted a shower, so he showed her upstairs and then waited to see if she could find their bedroom on her own.

She went from room to room, and finally chose the master bedroom.

"Is this it?"

He nodded.

"Well, the shower is in here. And your stuff is here."

He got her some towels.

"Your clothes are in that closet".

She nodded at him.

He stayed in the bedroom while she showered, in case she needed him.

After the water turned off, he stood at the archway and yelled to her that he was going downstairs and that if she needed him to just yell for him.

"You don't have to leave".

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable".

"You don't. I mean, you say you are my husband, surely you have seen me after a shower before, right?"

"Hundreds of times".

He sat back down on the bed.

"Jonathan, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Ask me anything".

He went in the bathroom and sat by her while she was at her vanity.

"Where is my family? I mean, my parents".

"Your mother died when you were younger, and your father lives in Maryland".

"Ok".

"Do we have a happy life? You and me together?"

"The happiest".

"Do we spend a lot of time together?"

"As much as possible."

She looked reflective.

"Was I married to someone else before you?"

"No, not that I know of. And I wasn't either".

"So, why London?"

"You love surprises. So, I decided to surprise you. It was the gift I gave you yesterday, one of them."

"What were the others?"

"A diamond and sapphire bracelet, matching earrings, a ring, and a new car. But I made you work for them".

"How?"

"I sent you on a scavenger hunt all around the house. The clues spelled out London".

She started having vague flashes of memories, but nothing concrete.

"I remember opening a present and being happy about it. But I don't remember what the present was".

"Well, that's a start. I just hope I was the one who made you happy".

She went and got dressed, and then joined him in the bedroom.

He had found some of the clues.

"Do you remember these?"

She looked them over.

"Not really".

"What about what they say? Does that ring a bell?"

She read them carefully. "Charming".

"I talked to Max while you were in the shower. The leak that was up here has been plugged and will be fixed next week. I am having updated monitors installed too, darling."

"That's a good idea".

They headed downstairs to have lunch, and then they sat on the couch.

"Darling, do you feel well enough to travel? We can go to New York tonight, if you'd like. Or we can stay here, if you don't feel up to it".

"Are you sure you want to go with me?"

"Positive. I love you, Jennifer. All my heart".

"Ok, well then, let's go".

He helped her up, and they headed upstairs and finished packing, and then Max loaded the car.

They drove to the airport, and boarded the plane.

"Our plane has 2 stories, upstairs is a bedroom and a closet and bathroom".

"Nice, very nice".

They sat down and got ready for takeoff, and then she went upstairs to lie down and rest.

He let her stay up there about an hour before he went to join her.

He found her in the bed crying.

"Jennifer, darling, what's wrong?"

"I don't know who you are, or who we are, and I may never know."

He hugged her.

"It's alright, darling. We will figure this out together".

He held her and rubbed her back till she fell asleep. He let her sleep till about 30 minutes before they landed.

He gently shook her.

"Jennifer, wake up. We are about to land".

She woke up.

"You feeling alright?"

She nodded.

He decided to not bring up the memory loss anymore. She didn't need the added pressure.

They landed and headed to their hotel. He paid the cab driver extra to take the long route so that she could look at the lights.

"I love this city!"

"Where is your apartment? Do you remember the address?"

"Soho. Sullivan Street".

They drove past it, and saw that it was no longer apartments, but rather an office building.

Jennifer looked sad.

"It's alright darling, you have lived with me a long time now. You sold your apartment before they sold the building".

She nodded.

They checked into their hotel, and went up to their room.

As they stepped onto the elevator, he turned to her.

"I only got one room. Would you be more comfortable in two?"

"No. You say we are married, so we should share a room".

He nodded and took them to their room, and let them in.

He put their bags down, and she kicked her shoes off.

"Are you hungry? We can order room service, if you want".

"That sounds fabulous".

He got the menu, and told her to write down whatever she wanted and they would order it.

After she did, she changed into her pajamas.

She was reading, while they waited for the room service.

She closed her book, and looked at him.

"Thank you".

"For what, darling?"

"For everything. For staying with me at the hospital. For bringing me here. For trying to help me remember".

He leaned over and kissed her. "You're welcome".

She looked into his eyes for about a minute.

"I may not remember falling in love with you, but I can see why I did".

He smiled at her.

There was a knock at the door, and he went and answered it. It was room service.

They wheeled it in, and he tipped the guy and locked the door behind him.

He brought her meal to her, and she sat up to eat some.

She had ordered a salad with grilled chicken, and dressing on the side.

He had ordered a steak and baked potato.

"I ordered your favorite dessert, sweetheart."

"Devil's food?"

He nodded.

She gave him a shy smile. "Thanks".

"Tell me something. Why do you love me?"

"Darling, I am hopelessly, madly, crazy in love you. And it's because of your charm, your beauty, your grace under pressure, your confidence, your brilliance, how you are an independent woman, but yet you are so dependent on me at the same time. Darling, you are the only woman that I ever loved completely, madly, deeply, and you are the only woman that I ever will love that way. You are absolutely perfect".

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"That was beautiful".

"Not half as beautiful as you, my dear". He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She finished her dinner and took her plate over to the cart. She returned to Jonathan in bed. He finished his dinner, took the plate to the cart, and then brought back the dessert, and two forks.

They shared the dessert, and then Jonathan pushed the cart into the hall.

He came back to bed and snuggled up to Jennifer.

She let him wrap his arms around her, and she let him kiss him.

Sensing her trepidation, he didn't push for more.

"Jonathan, I am really trying to remember. I swear I am".

"I believe you. And like I told you last night, I love you and I am not going anywhere. And that's all you have to remember".

He kissed her and they fell asleep.

*****Sunday morning******

Jonathan ordered them room service for breakfast, and then they showered and got ready.

"What do you want to do today, darling? We can go see the sights in New York, if you'd like. Or we can stay here and rest, totally up to you".

"I don't know. I feel strange, but I can't place it".

"Strange how?"

"Just off, really."

"Well, darling, you did just fall down the stairs, and you are taking some strong medicines. Maybe that's part of it".

"You're probably right, Jonathan. I don't know why I didn't think of it".

"Are you sure you are up to sightseeing?"

"I guess so".

Suddenly, Jonathan had an idea.

"Why don't we go see a friend of mine, who is a neuroscientist? Get a second opinion, make sure that there isn't something we can be doing for you to get your memory back?"

"I wouldn't mind that. But you paid for the hospital, let me pay for this".

"Darling, we are married. I didn't pay for it, we paid for it. What's mine is yours, honest. And even if it wasn't, I would pay anything for you, anything at all".

She hugged him.

"Thank you".

"For what, darling?"

"For loving me like you do. I hope I love you as much as you love me, and that someday I will remember it".

He kissed her tenderly. "Don't worry, you do".

A little while later, they headed out, and saw a few sights. They had lunch at a wonderful little café downtown, and then at 3, they were meeting with the doctor. He took some CT scans, and some bloodwork. Jonathan called the hospital and asked for them to fax her records from the previous day, and even though they don't normally do that, for him they agreed.

Jonathan explained everything, the doctor looked at the records.

"There is a medicine we can try. It's a three day regimen, and it has been shown to cut memory loss significantly. Should work within 24-48 hours of the first dose. It's in pill form, and must be taken with food and at night. It makes you incredibly thirsty, but it works."

Jonathan turned to Jennifer. "Want to try it?'

"Sure".

He wrote them a prescription, and they both thanked him and headed on their way.

They headed to the pharmacy right away and got it filled.

"We have a flight tonight to London, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I don't think so".

They grabbed several water bottles, and some snacks for the room, and then checked out.

"Ok darling, there is this wonderful little Italian restaurant that we can go to for dinner, or we can go back and order pizza or room service".

"The Italian restaurant sounds yummy, but aren't we spending a fortune?"

"Where you are concerned, no amount is too much".

They headed to the Italian restaurant, and Jennifer excused herself to go to the bathroom.

While she was in there, she called the phone number that she would never forget. Her father.

"Daddy? Hi, it's Jennifer".

"Jennifer, hi darling! How are you?"

"Fine. Daddy, I hit my head and have suffered some short-term memory loss. And there is a man here who is taking care of me, and is very nice. He says we are married, and that he is madly in love with me. Do you know anything about that?"

"If his name is Jonathan Hart, yes, it's true. And you love him darling. You two are perfect for each other".

"Ok, thank you Daddy. I had a feeling I could trust him, but I just wanted to be sure".

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. We are going to London tonight, apparently we planned it before this happened".

"Well, have a good time, darling. And tell Jonathan to call me if you two need me".

"I will. Love you Daddy".

"Love you too, darling".

She hung up and went back to the table.

Jonathan was worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine".

She drank a sip of her water, and they ordered.

After a nice dinner, they headed back to the hotel. They decided to walk so that Jennifer could enjoy the lights.

"Jonathan, when I was in the bathroom, I called my father. He confirmed that you and I are in love, and that you have been telling me the truth. So, please forgive me for not believing you".

"Nothing to forgive, darling. You didn't do anything wrong at all".

"So, he says we are in love, you say we are in love, but what if I never remember? What then?"

"Then we fall in love all over again".

"You sound awfully sure of yourself".

"I did it once, I can do it again. Jennifer, there is nothing, absolutely nothing in the world that will ever change the way I feel about you".

She smiled at him.

They headed to their hotel and changed for the flight, and then packed up their suitcases and took a cab to the airport.

They boarded their plane. As soon as they were safely in the air, Jonathan and Jennifer headed upstairs to the bedroom.

They changed clothes and then got into bed.

Jennifer took the first pill of the new medicine, and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her. He wanted more than anything to make love to her, but he didn't want to push her.

She leaned up on one elbow.

"Jonathan, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Darling, you can ask me anything".

"Well, this is about you and me. Are we….active?"

"Very. Sometimes twice in a day, darling".

"Really?"

"Yes. When I tell you that I love you, and that we are very much in love, it's true. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or with you, nothing at all".

She nodded.

"Do you believe me that I can't remember?"

"Yes, 100%".

"How do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because I know you. If you were able to remember, I would be able to see it in your eyes. And you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me".

She laughed a little bit.

"You seem to be able to keep your hands off me".

"I am trying not to push you, darling. But say the word and I will put these hands all over you".

He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

Just as they were about to make love, she fell asleep.

***London***

They landed in London just before 10 a.m. and checked into their hotel.

"Darling, do you remember this hotel?"

"I have stayed here many times".

"This is the hotel where we met".

"Is it?"

He nodded.

They went up to the penthouse, the same one he had been staying in all those years ago.

They put their bags down, and then he hugged her.

"What's that for?"

"Because I love you, that's why".

They went downstairs to eat breakfast, and then he walked her into the bar. She ordered some water, and took her second pill.

They sat at the bar for a little bit, and then she looked at him.

"Jennifer, are you alright?"

She didn't answer. She was focused, staring off into the distance. She was getting some memories.

"You were sitting here, and I was sitting here. You had a Manhattan, and I had a martini. Double vodka, no olives, straight up. You asked me if I had a bad day. I said yes. You asked me to dinner, and I said yes. You were saying that there was a reporter who was hounding you, and you gave my name. So I told you that my name was Louise Tobin".

"Yes! Yes, darling, that's exactly right".

"And then we left, and went dancing, and drank a lot of champagne, and then we went back to your room. And then you got mad at me the next day when you found out who I was".

"Yes! All of that is correct".

"And then you had me arrested! And I almost missed my flight to New York".

"But then?"

"Then you took me to a bridge, and asked me to marry you, with banners hanging on the bridge".

He swept her into a passionate kiss, and for the first time in 3 days, she returned it.

They headed upstairs, and climbed into bed and made mad, passionate love for hours.

They fell asleep. While they slept, all her memories of them came flooding back. But all her memories of the accident left.

She rolled over and woke him up.

"Darling, when did we get here?"

"This morning. We took the overnight jet from New York".

"When did we go to New York?"

"Jennifer, do you remember anything about this weekend?"

"I remember that you sent me on a scavenger hunt, for gifts and you surprised me with a new car and a trip to London. And then we stayed at the beach house, and then we decided to fly out of NYC that night, and spend the weekend there. And I was packing, and I didn't feel well, and I went to go downstairs to get some Pepto-bismol. And then Freeway jumped at my feet, and that's it. That's the last thing I remember".

"Well, allow me to fill you in. The best that we can surmise, is that you tripped over Freeway, and fell down the stairs and hit your head. Max found you and took you to the hospital and I met you there. And you didn't remember me, or being married to me, or anything about our marriage, or even Max. You stayed in the hospital overnight, I took you home the next morning. We flew to NYC that afternoon, and spent the night. You even called your father and had him verify that we were in love and that you could trust me. We met with a doctor friend of mine, who gave you these pills you have been taking. He stated that It would significantly reduce your memory loss, which apparently it has. This morning, we went downstairs for breakfast, and then I took you to the bar, where we first met. And you remembered almost all of the details of the night we met".

"And then?"

"And then, we came up here, made love, and then fell asleep".

She was teary-eyed.

"I'm so sorry darling, I am so, so sorry that I ever forgot about you or us or our marriage".

"Darling, it's alright. You didn't do anything. You had an accident. I knew you still loved me. I just had to bring it back to the surface again".

He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How did you reassure me?"

"I just told you that you didn't have to remember anything ever again, other than the fact that I loved you no matter what".

"Oh, darling. I love you. Thank you for helping me through this".

She kissed him several times.

They got out Jonathan's phone, and called Max.

"Max, just wanted to let you know that we landed in London safely. And there's something else. Hang on".

He handed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hi Max. Just wanted to say thanks for taking such good care of me after I fell".

"You don't have to thank me, Mrs. H. We take care of each other. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I got my memory back, so that's helped".

"That's great. Enjoy your trip, Mrs. H. Freeway and I can't wait to hear all about it".

"Thanks Max. We love you".

"Love you too".

They hung up.

"What do you want to do today, darling?"

"Spend time with you".

"Your wish is my command".

He kissed her, and then held her close.

It was weird for her to not have any memory of 72 hours, but that was better than losing the memory of 9 years. She felt so bad that she had put him through that.

She was lying on him and he was stroking her hair, and she heard him start to snore and fall asleep.

The time change always got to him.

She kissed him on the lips, and then snuggled up to him. He woke up, held her tighter, and they fell asleep together.

They slept for about 6 hours. When they woke up, Jennifer headed for the shower.

She was just about to get out, when he joined her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It's so good to have you back, darling".

"I feel so bad, can you forgive me?"

"Darling, there is nothing to forgive. If you had cancer, would you ask me to forgive you for that?"

"No, I suppose not".

"And you don't have to ask for forgiveness for hitting your head and losing your memory, either. Darling, it happens. It happened to me, and it happened to you, and there are hundreds of people that it happens to each day".

After their shower, he helped her dry off, and they put on pajamas and ordered room service.

After they ate, she took her final pill in the regimen and then he put some soft music on. They danced around their room, just like they had danced the night they met.

He kissed her.

"I love you so much, darling".

"I love you too. And the best part is, I feel it all the way in my soul".

"I am so glad to hear you say that".

He picked her up, laid her on the bed, and they made love all night long.

***A few days later***

It was their last morning in London. They had really enjoyed this trip. They had seen the sights and they had eaten wonderful meals, and they had enjoyed lots of sex. The best part was that Jennifer remembered everything except the accident and the 72 hours afterwards. Most importantly, she remembered Jonathan, and how in love they were. Nothing else really mattered except that.

"Do we have to go home today? It's been wonderful having you all to myself, darling".

"I have enjoyed it too. But Freeway misses us. And max".

"I miss them too".

Their final meal in London was dinner. Jonathan found them a quaint little restaurant, and rented the entire place for the whole evening.

He paid a violinist to come play for them, and they had a romantic candlelight dinner, just the two of them, in the restaurant.

They shared a dance or two, and then had to head to the airport, to board the jet.

After they boarded, they sat and got comfortable. She rested her head on his shoulder. After they were safely in the air, she headed upstairs, to go to bed.

"Darling, when I was in the hospital and I couldn't remember you, was I mean to you?'

"No. You were frustrated and not feeling well."

"Was I mean to Max?"

"No. You thanked him for helping you, but you weren't as loving to him as you usually are. You said several times that he was a nice man".

"And what did I say to you?"

"Just that you couldn't remember our life, and that you were trying. You didn't want to hurt my feelings, but you didn't want to lie about it either. You didn't want me to kiss you, and you got mad at me when I kept calling you darling."

She seemed satisfied with his answers and snuggled up to him.

"Darling, if you had never remembered us, or our life together, I would have spent the rest of mine making sure that you knew how much I loved you, even if you couldn't remember that you loved me. I would pull out all the stops to get you to fall in love with me all over again. I would never leave you just because you hit your head and couldn't remember. Nothing is ever going to make me leave you".

"I do love you, Jonathan. I do. I fall more in love with you each and every day". She kissed him, and they started to make love.

"Darling, what about the pilot?"

"He can't hear us, darling."

"Good".

Jennifer fell asleep after they made love, and she and Jonathan slept all night.

They landed in Bel Air, around 8, and headed straight home.

Max came out to meet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. H, so glad you are home!"

"Hi Max!" Jonathan shook his hand and patted his arm.

He helped Jennifer out of the car. She ran to Max and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My hero".

"Just doing my job, Mrs. H."

She went ahead into the house and found Freeway.

She let him jump up on the couch, and she gave him lots of kisses.

"Mama is sorry, baby. She didn't mean to blame you. It was an accident. I love you, and I missed you".

He was licking her face and barking.

Jonathan and Max came in with the luggage. Freeway ran to Jonathan and got a few pets.

Max went and made them breakfast and then Jennifer and Jonathan went upstairs to shower and unpack.

"Darling, can you come here?" He called her into the utility closet in their master bath.

"Yes, darling?"

"This is it. This is where it started".

"What?"

He pointed at the patch job on the wall.

"The hot water was faulty. There was a carbon monoxide leak. So, while we were in London, we got a new hot water heater, and they dug out part of the wall to fix the pipe where it was leaking. I just wanted to show it to you so that you would know it had been fixed. I promised you when I fell in love with you that I would take care of you. I couldn't prevent this, but I can damn sure fix it and keep it from happening again".

"Darling, just like you don't blame me for losing my memory, I don't blame you for it either. This wasn't your fault at all. I blamed Freeway, until I got my memory back. But it wasn't his fault. It could have just as easily happened to you, or Max, or anyone."

She hugged him.

"Can we get back to being the couple that is madly in love with each other and can't think of anything other than being in love, instead of thinking about what we did wrong?"

"Gladly".

He pulled her in a tender, passionate kiss that made her head spin, and held her close, because he was never going to let her go again.


End file.
